


It's Like That

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Steve, IDK. I thought since nobody was requesting anything anymore I WOULD REQUEST MYSELF. :P (Can be seen as precursor to Sam/Steve/Rhodey, I don’t mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like That

He sat on the edge of the bed, shading the picture of the building across the way. He’d been perched there for two and a half hours, and Sam had gone to the grocery store and come back without him ever moving more than it took to adjust his pencil.

"Take a break," Sam advised, brushing a kiss to his temple before he moved back toward the laundry basket.

Steve started, blinking up at him, pink starting in his ears and blooming across his cheeks. “Um. Sam.”

"Hm?" He was sorting lights and darks. Steve was still wearing undershirts, so there were more clothes in the hamper than Sam thought were strictly necessary, but it wasn’t worth complaining about.

"Are you- I mean, do you-" He swallowed thickly. "There’s not a good way to ask, is there?"

Sam glanced at him, considering, and then laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that, but yeah. You?”

"I-" Steve swallowed thickly. "I don’t- it’s different now, isn’t it? I know it’s not illegal, but other than that-"

"Marriage in fourteen states," Sam said, shrugging. "Military service prohibition was lifted in 2010, so no more blue cards."

"Wow." A faint smile drifted across Steve’s lips. "That’s great."

"Were you and Bucky-?" Sam asked, not looking, so he could give Steve the option of lying or not answering the question.

"Since a little while after my ma died," Steve mumbled, and Sam heard the bed shift. "But, I mean- we both like dames, too. Bucky  _loves_  dames. It was just me, for him. I- I could go either way. Didn’t really think about it much. Bucky’s the only guy I ever- you know?”

"Riley and I were on and off," Sam said, a little softer, like it always was when he said his wingman’s name. "More off than on, but it was never unfriendly- he was my  _best_ friend.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Sometimes it got a little more touchy than it probably should’ve, that’s all.”

He sighed, glancing back at Steve, though not more than the corner of his eye. “He was a damn good kisser.”

Steve laughed shyly, scuffing his bare foot against the thick carpet. “Buck talks.  _Talked_. All the time. Pet names, sweet stuff. Heard him with the girls, so when he started doing it to me, well.” He shrugged. “I got used to it pretty quick.”

"Did Peggy know?" Sam asked. He was a little surprised it was this easy. Steve sometimes took a while to open up. He must have been in a sharing mood.

"I was honest with her," Steve said, firm, sounding a little proud of himself. "We liked each other right when we met, but I didn’t tell her until it looked like things were going to get- physical. She took it well. It was a different time, definitely."

"Was it just the three of you?" Sam tossed the detergent in the hamper.

"Bucky had some other girls sometimes," Steve shrugged. "But the three of us was enough for me. Peg used to say we were too much for her."

"I wouldn’t mind it either, you know," Sam said, picking up the laundry basket. "Sharing. If you were interested."

Steve went from light pink to bright red. “Good to know,” he managed.

Sam turned his head and caught it, flashing him a grin. “Hey, you flirted with me first. On the run.”

Steve pressed his face into his hands. “I thought I was being subtle.”

"You were subtle enough," Sam assured him, balancing the laundry basket on his hip. "I wasn’t completely sure you weren’t just being a jerk until just now."

"Heh." Steve squirmed again. "I wasn’t sure you were flirting back until now," he admitted. "So that’s fair."

"Get you on the mouth next time," Sam offered, smirking. "Gonna get the other load or what?"

"Coming," Steve said, sliding the sketchbook out of his lap.


End file.
